


Of Birthday Celebrations

by bonotje



Series: Making A Memory [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, daddy!klaine, klaine with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special day is coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually chapter 3,4 and 5 combined. I posted as a three-parter on fanfiction.net, but decided to make it one big chapter over here.

The Anderson-Hummel family was gathered around their kitchen table enjoying the delicious meal Kurt had made. The boys were now 8 years old.

“Boys,” Kurt said.

Matt and James looked up at their papa curiously. “Yes, papa?” James asked.

“Tomorrow Uncle Cooper is coming over for dinner,” Kurt smiled remembering the drama that ensued when he first met Cooper. Blaine’s not-that-famous brother had made quite an entrance, charming everyone at McKinley High. He was a lot more self-centered back then and hadn’t paid that much attention to what Blaine needed from him. A lot had changed since then though and the brothers were going strong again. 

“Yay!” both of the boys squealed. 

“And he’s bringing his wife Esmee, you remember her boys?” Blaine asked. They had only met his brother’s wife a few times when they were little.

“Is she the woman with the long blond hair and glittery necklace?” James asked.

“Yes, that’s her. But boys you have to be a little careful around her tomorrow. Okay?” Kurt said.

“Why’s that?” Matt questioned.

“That’s because Esmee is pregnant Matty.”

“That’s when someone is having a baby in their tummy right?” James urged.

“Yes, James that’s right. This means you will have to be a little careful with Esmee though, to keep the baby inside her tummy safe."

"Okay, papa," James agreed. 

"Sure" Matt shrugged.

And with that the family continued there dinner.

~Making A Memory~

“Uncle Cooper!” a high squeak came from the living room as Blaine’s brother made his way through the front door. Soon Matt jumped into Cooper’s open arms and hugged him tight. "Hey Matty, how are you buddy? " Cooper answered.  
"Good! I scored 2 goals at my soccer game today and I finally held the ball in the air longer than Trevor!" Matt said hurriedly.

"Wow buddy that’s amazing!" 

"Hey James!" he exclaimed while he ruffled the boy's hair. James huffed and tried to smooth his hair back down. 

"Hi, uncle Cooper. Is there really a baby in there?" he asked quietly as he moved towards Esmee.

Esmee smiled down at him "Yes, sweetie there really is."

At that moment Blaine made his way from the kitchen following all the noise. 

"Hey B!" Cooper said excitedly.

"Coop!" Blaine smiled engulfing his brother in a hug. 

"Daddy, look there Reeeally Iiisss a baby in 'smee's tummy!" James said exaggeratedly. 

“Wow Esmee, you're really starting to show, you look amazing,” Blaine gushed.

“Ugh, no I feel disgusting,” Esmee huffed.

“No really you do, you're glowing. Isn't she Kurt?”

“You really are Esmee,” Kurt said fondly.

Cooper curled his arms around her waist and beamed up at her. “See I told you, you still look amazing!” he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Was I also in someone's tummy?” James asked.

“Yes James, you and Matt where even in a tummy together,” Kurt laughed. 

“Really?” Matt asked curiously.

“Yes, Matt.”

“Ugh, gross,” James huffed.

“Yes, gross,” Matt agreed walking back towards the living room.

Blaine let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t know if they were ready yet to get into the whole where did you come from talk. He made a mental note to talk to Kurt about it late. They had to talk about it sooner or later, but for now he was glad the twins had just let it slide. 

“So what’s my little brother been up to lately?” Cooper asked when they sat down in the living room. 

“Uh, you know same as ever. Take to kids to school, soccer practice, dance practice.”

“But what have You been up to?” Cooper grinned.

“Well I’m trying to write my third book, but I’m kinda stuck right now. I’m trying my hand on a children’s book right now. Bit of everything I ever wanted when I was young.” Blaine grinned.

“So intergalactic ninja zombies than?” Cooper joked.

“Yes!” Blaine grinned playing along.

“And you’re stuck?”

“Yeah, it’s just really hard to write a good ninja zombie especially when they’re in space.” Blaine laughed. “But everything else is very good, isn’t it Kurt?”

“Yes, we’re very busy though, the twins’ birthday is coming up soon.”

At the mention of their birthday the twins’ faces lit up. “Yes, I’m almost 9!” Matt squealed. 

“You’ll always be younger than me though!” James countered.

“By only 5 minutes,” Matt pouted.

The adults aww’ed at Matt’s face. 

“So what have you guys planned for your birthday?” Cooper asked.

“Pirates!!” 

“Arrr, I be bringin’ some great grand present for me hearties Matt ‘nd James then,” said Cooper. The boys were a giggling mess after Coop showed that his acting career hadn’t withered. 

“Oh Coop, you don’t know what you’ve just started do you? They won’t stop talking like pirates for days now,” Kurt laughed.

“Aye, they better be talkin’ like the best pirates e’er seen, aye mateys?” Cooper laughed.

“Aye Aye, captain,” Matt saluted.

“Arr,” James added.

 

~Making A Memory~

 

“Daddy, Papa!!! Wake up, wake upppp!!” Matt and James squealed into their parents’ ears.

“Urgh, wh-what?” Blaine mumbled as he slowly blinked open his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“Dunno, but the sun’s out already,” Matt grinned. Blaine chanced a look at the alarm clock on Kurt’s side of the bed, 7.15, shined back at him in bright red letters.

“Urgh Kurt, really, I can’t do this,” he mumbled before pulling a pillow over his head. 

Kurt chuckled, “Matt, James, Happy Birthday!” he said cuddling them both.

When the quiet started to return Blaine slowly poked his head from under his pillow. “I guess sleep is a lost cause then?” he sighed. But then he grabbed the boys by their waist and pulled them in one massive hug. “Happy birthday boys, nine already.”

“Okay, so I’ll go make breakfast and we can eat it in bed while you two open your presents. Seem like a good idea boys?” Kurt said.

“Yes!” the twins yelled, massive grins on their faces. “Can we have toast with Nutella?” Matt asked. 

“Of course you can, it’s your birthday,” Kurt said though he was already regretting the idea thinking of all the crumbs that would be in his bed afterwards. But it was their boys’ special day, so he quickly wiped that thought from his brain. 

…

“Breakfast!” Kurt called when he walked back through the bedroom door 20 minutes later. “Blaine did you get their presents yet?” 

“Kurt do you really think I could’ve hold them off from opening them if I had gotten them already?” Blaine chuckled getting up to get the presents from their hiding place.

“No, I guess you’re right,” Kurt agreed.

“Tadaah,” Blaine said walking back into their bedroom with his arms full with presents. 

“Matt, these are for you,” he said handing three paper wrapped presents over to him, “and these are for you James,” giving him his presents as well.

The sound off paper getting ripped filled the room as the twins dug into their gifts.

“Oh, this is awesome,” Matt exclaimed holding up his new set of Hot Wheels. 

“Wow, the new Ranger’s Apprentice book!” James squealed.

Cries of joy kept filling the room while the boys opened, a new x-box game and a new soccer ball for Matt and set of dragon figurines and ukulele for James. 

“Now boys, we still have one present for the both of you,” Blaine said.

Kurt handed them an envelope for James and Matt written on it. 

James opened the envelope and quickly read what it said and promptly enveloped his dads in a hug. “What is it, what is it,” Matt called scrambling to get a hold of the note James dropped in his hurry to hug his dads. 

“Got it!” Matt exclaimed when he found it, reading it quickly only to quickly hug his dads as well.

_Dear James and Matt,_  
We wanted to give you just one more gift for your birthday. This is not a gift we could just wrap up and give you today though. That’s why we will go to the animal shelter in Brooklyn tomorrow, because we are going to adopt a puppy to join our family. And you can help us choose one and help name it.  
All the birthday love from Papa and Daddy. 

 

~Making A Memory~

 

“Phew, we survived that,” Blaine sighed.

“Just barely,” Kurt chuckled as he lay down next to Blaine in their bed.

“It was a nice day though, all our family was there. And Matt and James couldn’t have been better birthday boys,” Blaine said.

“Mhm, I’m gonna kill Cooper for teaching them that pirate talk though!” Kurt chided in with a chuckle. 

“Haha, yeah I guess we’ll be hearing a lot of arr’s for a while,” Blaine laughed.

“Nine,” Kurt sighed, “we’re getting old Blaine, our baby boys just turned nine. I still remember the day I first held them in my arms, seems like just yesterday.”

“We’ve seen them grow into perfect little boys though, they’re amazing.”

“That they are,” Kurt agreed. Giving Blaine a kiss he crawled further under the sheets. “Goodnight, honey.” 

“Night, baby,” Blaine sighed wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, happy to let Kurt be the little spoon tonight.

 

~ Making A Memory~

 

“Matty, James… wake up sweeties, we’re gonna look at puppies today,” Kurt whispered as he crouched in the space between their beds. 

“Mhm, puppyyyy!” Matt murmured softly, blinking open blurry eyes. James in the other bed just grumbled in his sleep and pushed his face further into his pillow. He had never been a morning person, always needing multiple wake up calls from Kurt or Blaine. Birthdays were an exception of course. Matt, while not necessarily a morning person either, was easier to get up. 

“Jamesey, come on up you get, we’re going on puppy hunt today remember,” Kurt said shaking James softly. Slowly James started to wake up as well, rubbing his eyes and smiling up at Kurt.

“Okay guys, breakfast is ready in 15 minutes,” Kurt said as he headed back downstairs. 

…

“Okay boys be good boys while we’re in there, yeah?” Blaine said.

“Of course daddy. Will there be a lot of doggies?” James asked.

“Yes, but remember we can only take one home with us,” Kurt answered.

“Ready?”

“YES!” 

They entered the animals shelter and we’re greeted by yapping. The boys immediately grinned at the sound. 

“Hello, my name is Chelsea and welcome to the Brooklyn animal shelter. How can I help you?” a young girl greeted.

“We’re looking for a puppy.”

“It’s our birthday present,” Matt joined in. 

“What a lovely present, giving a doggy a new home,” the girl smiled. “If you’ll follow me I can show you some.”

The sound of excited dogs became even louder as they entered the dog shelter. 

“Wow, there are so many! How can we only take one, daddy-yy!” Matt said excitedly. 

“No Matt remember only one puppy, but let’s have a look first shall we?”

“Papa, it’s so loud,” James said to Kurt. 

“I know Jay, but they’re just very excited to see us. Look! That one just can’t get close enough,” Kurt laughed as he pointed towards a puppy that was trying to crawl out through the bars. It was a cute Labrador puppy that was now trying to yap at them. 

“Aww,” James cooed, “that one is really cute papa.”

“Oh my god! Look daddy, that Has to be The cutest puppy ever,” Matt squealed from the other side of the room. Blaine made his way over to and look at the dog that god Matt so excited. Only to come face to face with the most adorable pup he had ever seen. It was a dog that looked a bit like a husky mixed with an akita. It had sandy colored fur and one of its ears was flopped down. 

“Oh my, Matt you are so right.”

“I wanna see,” James called out as he made his way over towards the kennel that Matt and Blaine we’re huddled around. 

“Papa, come look it’s sooo cute,” they said when James had become enamored with the puppy as well.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Kurt smiled, his expression immediately changed into an excited pout. 

“Chelsea, could we play a bit with this puppy?” Blaine asked the girl.

“Of course, let me get its leash so we can go to the play room for a bit,” she said. She put on the puppy’s leash and walked over to the play room, motioning for them to follow. 

“Okay Matt, James don’t get too wild with him alright,” Kurt warned as they sat down in the play room. 

The puppy ran over to them excitedly, running around them. It crawled over towards Blaine, when he patted the ground before him. Blaine scratched the pup behind his ear. The dog nuzzled back against his hand and tried to lick him. 

“You want to pet it Matt?” Blaine asked his son.

“Yes, daddy,” Matt said as he started to crawl over towards the puppy. He petted its head softly and the dog immediately turned his head around to look at him, his tail wagging around quickly. 

Kurt smiled over at Blaine while their boys played with the puppy. “I really like this one, it’s so fluffy.”

“Papa! It’s trying to lick my face!” James squealed. Blaine moved over to where James was now being covered in puppy drool to rescue him. He grabbed the pup and put it down on the floor a bit further away so James could get up again.

“Iew, gross,” James scoffed as him wiped his face with his sleeve. 

“James, not with your sleeve it’s got get it all stretched,” Kurt sighed as he stood up to grab a tissue for James instead.

“Daddy, look he likes me,” Matt said grabbing Blaine’s attention. The puppy had crawled into Matt’s lap and was softly licking his hand. 

“Daddy, papa? Can we get him?” Matt asked softly.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and nodded. Yes this dog was perfect for their family. They knew it wouldn’t stay this small for long, but they had enough space for a bigger dog in their house. 

“Yes, Matt I think we can,” Kurt agreed. 

“Okay so how does this go now?” Blaine asked the girl that had helped them.

“We’ll get his papers and make you his new owners and give you a list with his food schedule and proportions. We do need a name for his papers though. Have you guys thought about one yet?” she asked them.

“Uhm, no we haven’t really thought about it yet. But you guys can choose remember,” Blaine said to James and Matt. 

“I like Rocky!” Matt answered.

“No, that’s a stupid name, let’s call him Brody,” James said back. And so started a long discussion of names for their new puppy. In the end Kurt had to break them up and asked them to think of something they both liked. They both quickly answered ‘dragons’. 

“Let’s call him Dragon!” they both said. 

“Uhm, what do you think daddy?” Kurt said uncertainly to his husband, not sure if that was such a good name for a dog.

Blaine shrugged and said, “I actually kinda like it.”

“Hmm, okay. Well then Dragon it is,” Kurt stated.

Chelsea put Dragon’s leash back on and handed it over to Blaine, before asking them to follow her back towards the front office. 

…

“Look Dragon it’s your new home,” Matt announced excitedly as they walk into their house. 

They had gone out and bought some food, a bowl, a bed and some toys for the puppy on their way home. Blaine went to set up the standard for his bowl in the kitchen, while Kurt found a place for his bed in the living room. The boys were already playing with him there.  
With their house now filled with even more noise than normal, they all spend the evening playing with the new member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the dogs they saw at the shelter.
> 
> The lab: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5z4hbGGwf1rt9ft1o1_500.gif  
> Dragon: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly106cBTHJ1qfji2jo1_500.gif (If someone knows the actual breed of this one I'd really like to know. Isn't it way too adorable :)


End file.
